3 Hari
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Para Leviathan mengadakan plot, mereka berpikir tentang ide 'memisahkan' dan 'menyamar'. Namun setelah dijalani, keadaan di 'lapangan' jelas berbeda.  Situasi cerita: sesudah epi.5 & sebelum epi.6  M/M slash: Levi!Sam/Dean, Levi!Dean/Sam


Judul bab 1: **Dini Hari Pertama.**  
><span>Ringkasan<span>: Sesuatu yang baru dan sesuatu yang salah.  
><span>Situasi cerita<span>: Season 7, setelah episode 5 dan sebelum episode 6.  
><span>Pasangan<span>: Levi!Sam/Dean, Levi!Dean/Sam.  
><span>Peringatan<span>: Terdapat adegan sentuh menyentuh dan bonus bondage.

* * *

><p>Sam mungkin bukan tipe manja, seharusnya <em>bukan<em> untuk setengah hari penuh sekaligus hari berikutnya yang sekarang sedang berjalan ini.  
>Tentu, Dean sebenarnya tak terlalu ambil pusing soal: "Dean, aduh aku ga tahan... mau ke kamar kecil" atau "Dean, berhenti s'bentar dong, laper nih" atau bahkan "Dean, tukaran ranjang yuk, aku dekat pintu ya"<br>Dan Dean selalu bisa berkompromi serta beradaptasi kalau adiknya inginkan sesuatu... meski mendadakpun; dimanapun, kapanpun.

Namun selama setengah hari penuh tadi, Sam tampak lebih normalnya seorang 'adik'. Tak ada ekslusif 'pembenahan pintar' kala terjadi situasi yang _biasanya_ ternilai salah. Dan Sam benar-benar _sangat_ ceria- mungkin ceria bukan kata yang tepat karena istilahnya lebih pada definisi... 'mudah'.  
>Tentu, Dean harus beberapa kali mengedipkan kedua mata saat otak memproses setiap celotehan super aktif yang terkadang melenceng dari usungan topik yang dibahas. Dan tak terbilang hitungan bengong saat adiknya tiba-tiba mengekspresikan serta mengungkapkan sesuatu di jam-jam yang... aneh.<br>Seperti kala ini, jam 2 dini hari,

...Sam tahu-tahu menyelinap dalam selimutnya, menempel di dekatnya, tepat di belakangnya, dan ya... di ranjang yang baru di tempatinya 2 jam lalu setelah ide 'tukaran'.

Walau setengah kesadaran masih berada di batas alam mimpi, Dean bisa saja secara reflek mengambil pisau berburu dari bawah bantal. Tetapi dengan pengenalan semerbak segarnya bau sabun murah milik motel... kutat pikiran merekoleksi kejadian pada hitungan belasan menit disebelum dan dapatkan kepastian... _'Sam?'_ terkoneksi _'salah ranjang?'_  
>Tentu, Dean masih tak terlalu ribet jika kemungkinannya sesuai dugaan dari pernyataan di benaknya tadi.<p>

Setelah tangan panjang mendarat di pinggangnya dan bentuk rangkulan mengambil porsi tubuhnya sebagai guling diikuti hembus nafas hangat yang mengisi sisi jenjang lehernya, Dean otomatis beranjak bangun setengah duduk,

"Demi Tuhan, Sammy!" Serunya dengan nada tinggi yang penuh intensi syok sembari jemari tangan kanan meraih kenop lampu di samping ranjang.  
>Jelas Dean sangat kaget. Mereka berdua sudah terlalu dewasa untuk melakukan acara 'berpelukan' dalam 1 ranjang meski masih berada dalam kawasan kategori kakak-adik. Dan <em>bocah<em> ini seharusnya sudah tak pernah melakukan hal ini lagi semenjak 23 tahun lalu.

Sekejap sinar mengisi remang dalam ruangan, Sam memicingkan kedua mata sejenak akibat efek perubahan suasana gelap ke terang. Kemudian adukan tatapan lembut sembari uraikan senyum,  
>"Hei..." Salam pendek diikuti ayun tangan kiri dimana jemari seka rambut lepek ke atas bantal; dan teruskan ucap, "Kau... um, seperti sedang mimpi buruk. Jadi kupikir..."<p>

Giliran Dean yang memicingkan kedua mata sejenak, mencoba mengingat sekaligus menelaah konfirmasi mimpi buruk yang dimaksud.

Sam beranjak duduk dan membuka mulut dengan ragu, namun tetap mengeluarkan pertanyaan, "Cass, huh?"  
>Tak ada nada 'menghakimi' selain perhatian.<p>

Melihat rona raut cemas berimbang khasnya versi anak anjing terlantar... Dean menghela panjang.  
>"Aku... tak ingat." Ujarnya dengan penampakan isyarat bahasa tubuh 'aku tak mau membicarakannya' saat berpaling dan mengambil botol minuman keras yang ada di atas meja.<br>Belum sempat tempelkan mulut botol pada mulutnya, botol sudah ditahan dari belakang. Seketika ia menoleh, wajah Sam sudah menghadap sedekat hitungan inci dari wajahnya.

"Penyesalan takkan membawanya kembali. Kau sekarang ini hanya merusak jiwamu sendiri." Ucap Sam dengan suara pelan, tenang menghanyutkan.

Dean tak menarik diri ataupun menjauh karena pikiran sedang hanyut merekoleksi kejadian- bukan, melainkan potongan-potongan memori pendek setelah bangkit dari kubur... tanda cap tangan Cass...  
>Bayangan terinterupsi oleh celah dari gerakan sepasang bibir tipis yang terbuka bersama alun suara,<p>

"Aku mau kakakku..." Ucap Sam dengan sedikit berbisik, "...'disini', bersamaku."  
>Sebelum Dean menyela, lanjutan kalimat sudah berjalan,<br>"Atau kau bisa membawaku jatuh bersamamu." Tepat akhir kalimat itu, adiknya menjauh dan mengambil alih botol, kemudian meneguk isinya.

Dean segera menahan botol di pegangan adiknya sebelum seluruh isi diminum secara langsung tanpa jeda.  
>"Sammy," Kalimat terusan yang hendak diutarakan terpotong,<p>

"Kau pernah bilang sewaktu kita berada di jalan itu, jalan yang menjadi ingatan terbaikku... jalan menuju Stanford..." Sam turunkan botol dan meletakkannya di antara porsi duduk mereka. "Kita- Kau dan aku, berdua, melawan dunia." Jemari tangan kiri meraih pusat dada Dean,  
>"Karena <em>tinggal<em> kau keluargaku. Dan _hanya_ aku keluargamu." Jemari itu kini menggenggam kain kaosnya saat wajah Sam mendekat kembali pada wajahnya.  
>"Kau juga pernah bilang takkan meninggalkanku..." Ujar adiknya kembali seketika teruskan mendekat dan Dean kontan tertegun tepat kepala itu sedikit miring ke sisi dengan jarak segaris horisontal antar masing bibir. Dan seketika ia hendak bergerak mundur, desah nafas hangat menerpa dari sepasang bibir yang nyaris bertemu pada bibirnya; dan laluan seduh tipis berakhir dengan bersandarnya sisi kepala Sam pada jenjang antara leher dengan pundak kirinya.<br>Dan efek risihnya akan situasi- uh... untungnya telah terpotong kalimat,

"Kau akan _selalu_ 'disini' untukku, kan?"

Pertanyaan dari Sam yang terkesan polos itu... entah bentuk lambang harapan sebagai tanda batu pegangan seperti kala dirinya mengeluarkan Sam dari halusinasi tentang Lucifer... atau sekedar ungkapan simpati...  
>Ketika jemari tangan kanan hendak mengelus rambut adiknya, suara dengkuran pelan yang samar segera mengeluarkannya dari momen melodramatis ala wanita; buatnya kembali menghela panjang saat urungkan apapun niatnya untuk menanggapi apa yang terjadi tadi, dan memindahkan botol ke meja sembari merebahkan Sam ke ranjang.<p>

Memandang sejenak wajah yang tampak tidur dengan tenang bak putri tidur seiring besit setiap memori sewaktu memori serupa- ah, memori ketika Sam harus tenggelam dalam situasi tak terbayangkan berikut harus memecahkan seluruh tembok milik Sang Kematian jika ingin kembali ke alam realita...  
>Dean menyisir rambut cepaknya dengan jemari tangan kiri. Rasa frustasi akan galau pengkhianatan dan kehilangan... tubi-tubi perasaan kalut serupa yang berulang-berulang-berulang dan terus berulang.<p>

Konstan dari kegagalannya. _Selalu_ kegagalannya.

Ibu, Ayah, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Anna, Gabriel, Balthazar, dan... Cass.

Mendesah lelah dan mematikan lampu, tangan secara absen meraih botol. Baru ia hendak beranjak berdiri, kalungan tangan panjang sudah memeluk perutnya dari belakang.  
>Dean hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan botol, lalu memalingkan tubuh untuk membenahi selimut pada tubuh besar sang adik dan merebahkan diri di samping tubuh itu, berhadap-hadapan.<br>Tepat jangkauan peluk dari tangan adiknya terasa tengah menyusur dan melingkar pada punggung bawah, ia kali ini memejamkan kedua mata dan mencoba hanyut dalam perbatasan alam mimpi.

"...Dean." Bisik Sam sembari mendekatkan diri, mengurung penuh sisi tubuh Dean, dimana si pemilik tubuh hanya "hmm?" dengan tanggapan bernada malas.  
>"Aku mencintaimu. <em>Selalu<em>... mencintaimu." Lanjut Sam dengan luncuran suara mirip orang yang sedang menggigau.

Entah Dean harus menyahuti pernyataan itu... tapi mengingat hanya adiknya inilah satu-satunya keluarga yang secara nyata ada dan hidup, ya, mungkin ia memang harus menyahuti.  
>"Kau tahu perasaanku padamu..." Ucapnya tanpa membuka kedua kelopak mata.<p>

Sam mendekatkan tubuhnya tanpa usungan ucapan lagi. Namun senyum datar yang melebar dalam padu kondisi ruangan yang remang... cukup menampilkan semu artian sinis, dan baris gigi tajam di dalamnya sungguh bukanlah efek penampakan bias lampu dari teras.

* * *

><p>"<em>...Sam..."<em>

Sam tersentak oleh gema bisikan dimana nada dan alunan suara itu sangat dikenal sebagai mimpi buruknya. Ya, neraka bukan tempat yang menarik kala dirinya setiap detik harus menjadi bahan pelampiasan frustasi sang raja neraka. Dan Lucifer sungguh menyiksanya baik dari segi jiwa dan raga, dan cerita-cerita itu semuanya masih membekas segar dalam ingatannya.  
>Namun keterkejutannya saat ini lebih terarah kepada kekangan kuat yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, apalagi beranjak berdiri.<p>

Bicara soal berdiri...

"..." Sam menatap tak percaya pada sekujur tubuhnya yang berkondisi duduk dan terikat jalin-jalin rantai kokoh yang terhubung sebatang besi- semacam tiang pancang yang berposisi di belakangnya.  
>"Apa yang..." Ucapnya dengan tersengal karena ia masih berusaha mengerahkan tenaga; merenggangkan tubuh untuk mengendurkan ikatan secara asal- yang jelas sia-sia... tapi bukan berarti pertanda harus menyerah.<p>

Menatap ke sekitar dan memperhatikan setiap detil ruangan remang yang sepertinya... sebuah gudang? Karena di berbagai sisi terdapat banyak barang-barang perkakas ringan dan berat yang tergeletak begitu saja. Dan sebagian benda-benda itu lumayan terlihat berbahaya- bagaimana tidak? Gergaji listrik, palu, alat pemaku... bahkan traktor?  
>Sam tak mau membayangkan hubungan antara keadaannya sekarang dengan barang-barang itu nantinya.<p>

Di tengah senyap yang terdeskripsi malam, Sam mulai memutar ulang ingatannya.

Siang tadi, Dean menurunkannya untuk belanja sendiri karena kakaknya mau mencari restoran yang terdapat kue pie. Berikutnya, setelah belanja dan hendak menelepon Dean, ia melihat kakaknya sudah menanti di Impala dan... sewaktu membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba seseorang-  
>"Ah!" Serunya ketika mengetahui bagaimana ia bisa 'hilang ingatan' sampai terbangun di tempat ini. Ya, seseorang saat itu menghantam tengkorak kepala belakangnya dengan sesuatu- sejenis benda tumpul; hingga ia pingsan.<p>

'_Sial...'_ Geratkan gigi...  
>Jelas, ia telah diculik oleh seseorang yang kemungkinannya antara punya dendam terhadap keluarga Winchester, atau hari ini memang lagi nasib sial mereka berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.<br>_'Setidaknya aku tak bangun di dalam ruang penjara...'_ Desahnya dengan hela nafas lega, _'Semoga Dean baik-baik saja...'_ Harapannya kemudian di dalam hati ketika mengetahui sewaktu melihat ulang ke sekitar tak ada keberadaan kakaknya disini.

Menetapkan atur nafas, ia mulai mencoba menahan nafas agar dapat membebaskan tangan kanannya terlebih dahulu. Namun baru bergerak se-inci, suara pintu besi gudang berbahan metal yang digeser buatnya mengurungkan apapun niat awal tadi, dan fokuskan diri untuk mengenali siapa sosok yang kini melangkah memasuki ruangan.  
>Dan begitu suara generator merebak bersama baris-baris lampu yang menyala, kedua mata Sam langsung berbinar-binar.<p>

"Dean!" Serunya penuh kelegaan.

"He-ya, Sammy." Sahut Dean disertai senyum memikat ketika menghampirinya.

'_Oh Tuhan...'_ Sam sungguh lega kakaknya berhasil membebaskan diri dan datang untuk menyelamatkannya.  
>Ia menanti dengan sabar pria yang berjalan bak semampai model itu sampai padanya. Tetapi tepat sejarak 1 petak, Dean berhenti dan sarungkan jemari kedua tangan pada kanan-kiri saku celana jeans dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu, kemudian membuka mulut kembali,<p>

"Hari yang buruk, huh? Kau lebih manis kalau duduk dengan tenang seperti anak baik begini, walau kuakui aku memilih melihatmu seperti Putri Tidur... jadi aku tak perlu terbebani olehmu." Ujar kakaknya tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang sekarang mulai terlihat arogan.  
>Sam kerutkan kedua alis dengan perasaan bingung, berikut geratkan baris gigi pada kata 'terbebani'. Sementara itu Dean melanjutkan kalimat sambil berjalan kembali- kini mengitarinya dengan langkah pelan,<p>

"Kuakui situasi ini menarik; kau tahu... kita- kau dan aku? Aku selalu mempunyai kuasa atas dirimu... adik yang cerewet, adik yang menyusahkan, adik yang membosankan, adik yang mementingkan orang lain ketimbang keluarga- oh ralat, maksudku ketimbang aku." Lalu tertawa kecil dan teruskan dengan, "Aku selalu lupa kalau ayah sudah lama berada di alam baka." Langkah berhenti tepat di samping Sam,  
>"Berapa kali harus kukatakan 'pergi dan jangan kembali lagi padaku'? Atau..." Menunduk, dekatkan bibir pada telinga kanan Sam, "Berapa kali aku harus katakan bahwa kau... 'bukan apa-apa bagiku'?"<p>

'_Apa yang...'_ Wajah Sam semakin mengernyit serius, namun ia tetap berpikiran positif,  
>"Kau tak apa-apa, Dean? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu...?" Tanyanya sembari mencari sesuatu- kode yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan saat ada 'musuh' yang mengawasi dari kejauhan, karena sepertinya kakaknya terlihat seperti melakukan 'drama'.<br>Sayangnya jika diamati lebih, sama sekali tak ada artian khusus pada ekspresi disana. Dan itu cukup membuatnya was-was.

Dean menarik diri dan berjalan ke hadapan Sam, lalu merentangkan kedua tangan. "Oh, keadaanku lebih dari sekedar baik, Sammy. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kepalamu masih berada di 2 dunia, kan? Tenang, aku bukan bicara tentang si Satan gila itu." Dan sarungkan jemari kedua tangan pada kanan-kiri celana jeans kembali.  
>"Kau masih berpikir kalau aku kakakmu?" Ujarnya diikuti kerling mata kiri.<p>

Sam menghentak keras. Walau tak membuahkan geming, 'Dean' reflek menjauh sambil tertawa kecil.  
>"Kau- Shapeshifter keparat! Dimana kakakku?" Serunya dengan nada datar dan dingin yang penuh arti 'jangan main-main denganku'.<p>

"Aw, tolong dong jangan sederajatkan aku dalam kawasan monster. Aku bukan diri_mu_." Guyon 'Dean' tanpa perduli wajah kesal lawan bicaranya.

Sam menggeram dan bersikap acuh untuk kalimat sarkastis tentang 'monster' tadi, dan tetapkan fokus. "Kalau kau berani menyentuh ujung rambut Dean, aku akan membantaimu; monster atau bukan."  
>Setelah akhir tanda titik, tiba-tiba kedua tangan 'Dean' bertahan pada penahan kanan-kiri kursi yang sekaligus mengukung tubuh Sam,<p>

"Tenang, Sammy. Aku membencinya seperti aku membenci seluruh keluarga Winchester yang sangat dilindungi malaikat ini-ono. Dia bukan urusanku." Bisik 'Dean' bersama rayap jemari tangan kanan ke salah satu rantai, lalu memegang dagu Sam,  
>"Tapi kau, kau lain cerita." Pegangan turun ke leher,<p>

Sam mulai tak nyaman seketika jemari itu dongakkan wajahnya, kemudian meraba sepanjang jenjang sembari 'Dean' mengucap,

"Kita akan habiskan waktu berdua, hanya kau dan aku... setara waktu-waktu membosankan yang kalian habiskan dengan kegiatan memandang bintang-bintang selama berjam-jam di atas kap mesin Impala," Melirik perkakas yang tergeletak di sisi kanannya, "Ya~ Sammy. Selama berjam-jam." Lanjutan untai kalimat yang disertai penekanan dan kelengkapan senyum sadis saat melepaskan pegangan dan beranjak ke kabinet peralatan.

'_Malaikat?'_ Sam mencerna baik-baik nada benci pada penyebutan spesifik itu. Berarti siapapun makhluk ini- mungkin iblis? Pastinya mengetahui secara eksklusif kisah spesial tentang keluarga Winchester.  
><em>'Oke, pertimbangan baru...'<em> Pikiran yang sedang ribet mengolah otak bagaimana melakukan trik terhadap lawan yang belum dikenal klasifikasinya ini; tiba-tiba terpotong oleh suara aduan lempeng metal pada metal lain. Dan Sam menelan ludah ketika melihat bilah parang yang sedang diasah.

Sekarang agendanya hanya 1,  
>Ia harus membebaskan diri dari situasi ini dan keluar dari sini SECEPATNYA.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>AN:

Para Leviathan sekarang menjadi obsesi saya. ^^  
>Cerita ini didesain untuk 3 bab, sesuai judul. Terima kasih yang mau membaca. Mohon review dan saran.<p> 


End file.
